Moving Forward
by chashkieh
Summary: Set after 2x18
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Lucifer 2x18

* * *

"Hello Detective, it's me. Lucifer. I just wanted to apologize for being.. well, for being so elusive. But I also wanted to say that I am done hiding. So I'm coming over now to tell you the truth about me, coz I think it's time that I finally open your eyes, to why some strange things happen around me. Why my brother is so saintly, and Maze is so...not. Heh. And I'm so...well, magnetic. Yeah, but seriously, I want to tell you everything. No more going backwards."

Lucifer dropped the call, and just as he did, an unknown assailant knocked him unconscious.

He woke up with a start, in the middle of the desert, dazed and confused. He got up and felt something behind his back. He looked up, eyes questioning as he spread his wings.

* * *

Chloe heard Lucifer's voicemail and waited for him that day. But he never came.

 _Must've changed his mind_

She thought, and well, for some reason, iit was unlike him. Well, he did stood her up once, but he made up for that... and he also left without a word. She pushed her thoughts aside and dialled his number. It did not even go to voicemail.

Somehow this confirmed her suspicion that he might have ran away again. But for what reason? Something didn't feel right, so she called Maze.

"Decker, I'm kind of preoccupied right now."  
"Sorry Maze, but have you seen Lucifer?"  
"He must be back at Lux. He left the hospital about an hour ago."  
"He was supposed to meet me and I couldn't reach his phone. But, okay, I'll check the club. Thanks Maze."

* * *

The detective reached the penthouse in a few minutes. She held her breath as the elevator doors opened, half hoping that she won't see those furnitures covered with sheets again. And she didn't. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Lucifer? Are you here?" She called out.

No one answered. The elevator doors opened again and she turned around and found Amenadiel.

"Hey Chloe, is Lucifer here?"  
"I was just about to ask you if you've seen him."  
"I haven't seen him since our last talk. Did you ask Maze?"  
"She said he left the hospital about an hour ago."  
"Hmm. What about my mom?"  
"Charlotte Richards is in the hospital now. She doesn't seem to remember anything."  
"That means he succeeded."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind. He'll turn up eventually."  
"You're probably right."

* * *

Two days later and still no word. Chloe had Ella track his phone's gps, and the last coordinates pointed back to the hospital. Ella checked the CCTV footage and saw someone knock Lucifer out.

"He's in trouble. I'll call Maze."

Except she wasn't picking up. She figured she might still be in the apartment so Chloe drove back as fast as she could.

"Maze?"  
"In here."  
"Maze, something happened to Lucifer. He was taken by someone right after he went out of the hospital."  
"One question: Were you in the vicinity when he got knocked out?"  
"No, I was nowhere near St. Claire's."  
"Hmm, then that is strange. No one could put the lights out of Lucifer if you ain't there."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"I'll find him for you. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Maze grabbed her jacket and was about to head out when they heard a knock on the door.

Chloe opened it, and there was Lucifer... who looked disheveled, exhausted and full of burns.

"Well, I guess there's no need to find him after all."  
"Detective..." he said weakly and passed out.

Good thing Maze was there and she immediately helped Chloe steady Lucifer.

"We should take him to the hospital. He's burning up!"  
"No hospitals. He's going to be fine."

Maze lifted him with ease and placed him on the couch.

"Lucifer." Maze called his name gently. "Lucifer."  
"Water..."

Chloe took a glass and filled it up, handed it over to Maze.

"Slowly, Lucifer." Still in a daze, Lucifer continued to speak  
"He gave me my wings back, Maze. You have to cut it off."  
"Ssh. Calm down."

She soothed him by running her hands to his face. He drifted off to sleep in no time.

"Maze, I'm serious. He has to go to the hospital." The demon sighed.

"Fine. You drive."

Chloe nodded.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes and it was met with bright lights. He adjusted his vision and noticed an IV drip on his hands and several wires attached to his body.

"Hey." Chloe greeted. "How are you feeling?"  
"Sore. I need to punish whoever did this to me."  
"We're working on that. For now, you have to rest. You're severely dehydrated."  
"Well yes. I woke up in the middle of a desert, with the scorching sun on my face."  
"How did you get back?"  
"I flew."  
"Right. You're dehydrated AND delusional."

Chloe felt the urge to roll her eyes but stopped herself.

"How long was I out?"  
"A few hours. Looks like the burns are healing nicely."  
"Hmm."  
"So, about your message…"  
"Ah yes, that."

Lucifer sat up and winced slightly.

"I really am the devil, Detective."  
"Ugh, Lucifer, please."  
"Let me show you. But first, I need you to know, that I will understand if you won't see me again after this. I wanted to move forward so I have to."  
"Okay. Whenever you're ready."

He sighed and turned to face Chloe and looked at her straight in the eyes as he shifted to his devil form.  
The detective stood up and froze, her hand trained on her gun as her eyes went wide with what she saw.

"See? I told you I'm the devil." It was only a few seconds before he turned back to his mortal form. "I've told you many times and you didn't believe me."

His voice broke. He didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want to keep her in the dark. Because he wanted to move forward.

"Now, Detective, where do we go from here?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ahhhh! The season finale was perfect! The cliffhanger is killing me! Can we fast forward to Fall, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bloody hell!"_

 _He huffed in annoyance as he stood in the middle of the desert, waiting for some answer that he knew he'll never get. So Lucifer decided, best make use of his brand new wings and get back to Los Angeles. Surely it wouldn't be too hard to learn to fly again, right? After all, it's only been 5 or 6 years since he had it detached from him, courtesy of Maze._

 _Even with his restored wings, which meant that all his powers returned, he felt tired, and the blazing sun wasn't helping at all._

 _Then he pondered about that night he lost consciousness. Was Chloe around that time? A divine weapon perhaps? One of his brothers or sisters? Lucifer felt headache coming on. But, what the hell? He's been 'fixed', without his consent he might add, and yet, why did he felt like he'd been hit by a bus? He should be invincible by now. What gives?_

 _"Screw this." He muttered and just ascended to the sky like it was the natural thing to do. Light as a feather, he thought._

 _He couldn't believe it actually worked, and in no time, he was speeding back to Los Angeles, itching to find the bastard who threw him in the middle of nowhere._

 _But first things first. He left her a voicemail. She has to know._

 _The next thing he knew, he had landed rather smoothly just outside her door. Of course he wasn't going to show her his wings...yet. So he tucked it in and hid it in another plane, and hoped she wouldn't notice the absence of the scars._

* * *

 _"Now, Detective, where do we go from here?"_

Chloe Decker thought she'd seen everything. But this… this is beyond her. And truth be told, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and run, yet something held her back. What was it?

Finally, she relaxed after what seemed like an eternity to Lucifer. She was visibly shaken, however she tried to keep her composure and kept convincing herself that this is still the same old Lucifer, even if he was the Devil himself.

"T-that's not possible...I…" She tried to stop the tears from falling, and failed miserably. "I-need to think...to process -" She stammered.

"Best be on your way then, Detective."

"Are-are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

Lucifer chuckled despite himself. Despite her absolute fear, she genuinely is a good person, who actually gave a damn about him.

 _At a nauseating degree_ , he might add.

"Are _you_ going to be alright, Detective? I know you're trying your best not to be afraid… but I can see it. Do yourself a favor and leave. I will be alright, more or less."

"Lucifer, I…"

He just shook his head and somehow she understood.

Chloe left the room in a haste. It wasn't intentional but it's like her feet started moving on their own, eager to get away from the source of distress.

When she was finally out of his sight, he uttered, "And there she goes." A tear escaped his eye. "Goodbye, Chloe."

* * *

Detective Decker drove like a lunatic that night, mind still racing. She couldn't stop her hand from shaking uncontrollably. God knows she was terrified at his revelation.

Although, despite that, she couldn't deny the fact that she cared for him. Chloe didn't want to leave his side, but at that moment, she didn't have the strength to stay. Surely, he'll understand that?

* * *

Chloe ended up at the beach where they kissed. Or rather, where she kissed him first. She remembered all the words he told her and how she felt his sincerity. She then recalled her own words to him.

 _"If you think I wouldn't forgive you for your mistakes or your flaws, if you think that I don't know who you really are by now, you're wrong."_

She let out an exasperated sigh. Because devil or not, this is her partner. The one who had always been by her side.

"I'm an idiot!"

Chloe quickly got back to her car and drove towards the devil.

To which she found out had been released.

Of course he would persuade the doctors to let him go.

So she went to Lux.

* * *

He was lost in his own thoughts when the elevator reached the top floor. Lucifer watched the stars from the balcony and told himself that he needed to start over at a different place. Perhaps a parallel universe where she is inherently bad?

 _Nope._

Even with his wings, he would not go back to the Silver City, or be the ruler of Hell again. Maybe he shouldn't have thrown the two pieces of the flaming sword into Nothing. Maybe he should've left with his Mother.

Or yeah, maybe go back to hell and stay for about a hundred years. She'll be gone by then.

For he had no more reason to stay.

And then she showed up.

Lucifer was surprised at first when Chloe leaned on the railings like he did.

"Are you going to run away again, Lucifer?" Her voice did not tremble anymore, he noticed.

"There's nothing left for me here." He took a swig of his whiskey and continued "I realized I...couldn't bear being without you. But I also don't want to be with you and see you afraid every time you see me. That hurts more than falling from grace. Because, Chloe Jane Decker, I am in love with you."

The detective stared at him intently, mouth slightly agape.

"And quite frankly, it's ridiculous." He chuckled. "The devil himself, lovestruck."

A beat.

"Well, say something."

She closed the gap between them and embraced him tightly.

"Chloe?" Left puzzled at her gesture, his arms stayed still.  
"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"Shut up, Lucifer."

"Does this mean you're okay with me being.. You know. Well of course you're still probably reeling. I mean, well, you saw the _real_ me and-" He exhaled, "Basically, I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just say the word."

"Stay."

His forehead creased as he tried to process what she said. As if on cue, his arms wound up to the small of her back as he gave in to the embrace.

Another pause.

"Wait, did you just order me around like a dog?"

Well, this wasn't Lucifer if he didn't ruin the moment. Chloe let him go and shook her head in annoyance. She then fought back and ruffled his hair.

"Good Devil. Who's a good boy?"

Lucifer groaned.

"Ugh. Very funny."

Chloe went into a laughing fit, which earned another groan from Lucifer.

"Unbelievable." He shook his head out of frustration.

Chloe sighed and finally got a hold of herself. See? Nothing's really changed.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm beat. Do you mind if I crash on your couch?"

"You are always welcome to crash in my humble abode, Detective. Except for Hell, of course. You don't belong there."

"A story for another time, Lucifer."  
"Yes."

Chloe took off her coat and lied down. She drifted off to sleep without a care in the world.

"Thank you." Lucifer whispered.

Maybe this time would be different.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucifer!"

Chloe gasped as she woke up and almost fell from the bed. Bed? Wasn't she on the couch? Did she sleepwalk or something and hogged the devil's bed, again?

"Good morning, Detective. Were you dreaming about me?" Lucifer greeted while he sipped his coffee.  
"How did I…"  
"No, you didn't sleepwalk. You looked rather uncomfortable on the couch so I traded places with you. You slept like a dead person last night by the way, I had to make sure you were actually alive."  
"You watched me sleep? That's creepy, Lucifer."  
"Is it? Well, at least this time you didn't snore like an Albanian field wench."

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. How can he be so incredibly frustrating and adorable at the same time?

"Fancy a breakfast in bed?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I'm not talking about sex. But it's always on the table."

He smirked and Chloe could only sigh.

"Very well. Breakfast then. I will be right back."

Once he was out of sight, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad she woke up from that dream. In her dream, she couldn't reach Lucifer. He was right in front of her for a moment, with a sad but determined face. He was saying something that she couldn't make out, then he started to walk away, and no matter what she did, she couldn't catch up to him. He went further and the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Chloe poked her omelette while she gazed at her civilian consultant.

"You're staring. Why are you staring? Are you thinking about something nasty?"  
"I have so many questions."  
"Ooh, we're starting with the interrogation this early?"  
"It's not an interrogation…"  
"Alright. Fire away. And also, it's always 'Yes' for the sex." He grinned widely. Chloe rolled her eyes.  
"... So Amenadiel is really your brother? Maze is a demon? Your mom is God's ex? Charlotte Richards is really your mom?"  
"Yes, the first born among the archangels. Our Dad's favorite son, apparently. Not that I care much. Yes, forged in Hell by yours truly."

Lucifer put up his fingers while he enumerated and explained his answers.

"...Yes, the Goddess of all creation. No, she just used her as a vessel, and also not anymore. She's, what can I say, err, in a place where she can truly start anew."  
"Is that why she couldn't remember anything?"  
"Precisely."  
"When you said you flew back…"  
"That's the truth. The bastard, namely my Dad, gave me a new pair of wings and I just don't know what it means."

They talked the whole day, only stopping when a case popped up. She listened to him intently, and tried her hardest to wrap her head around all the facts he stated rather colorfully.

Although he stopped when she asked about why he acted that way he did for sniper murder case.

 _Well, you know I killed my brother, Uriel. He was gonna kill you and Mum and I had to make a choice. I never killed anyone before, and only punished those who were already dead. At that time, I deserved to be punished for what I've done._

"I know I promised that I'll tell you everything… but can we skip that part for now?"

Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Okay. When you said you 'literally' went to Hell, was that…?"  
"The truth. It was the only way to get the formula for the antidote."  
"How did you go about doing that? You mean, you can come and go to Hell as you please? Well, of course you can. You're the Lord of Hell for crying out loud." Chloe chuckled.  
"Well, I _was_ the Lord of Hell. Because I had Maze cut my wings off, I had to die to get there and walk past the gates. I almost didn't make it back you know. But long story short, I got what I needed."  
"What?"  
"To explain briefly, when I went to Hell, I was tormented by my guilt. See, when people end up in Hell, their torment is their own making, fueled by guilt. They will get to relive that for eternity, and will only stop, when they believe they don't deserve it anymore. As you know, I _strongly_ believed that I deserved the punishment."  
"Someone helped you get out." She stated a matter of factly.  
"Yes."  
"And this has something to do with what you don't want to tell me yet." She probed.  
"Yes."  
"Okay."

They closed the case the same day, per usual with Lucifer extracting the suspect's inner desires. Which would mean that the Detective would probably hover more than he liked, not that he minded anyway.

* * *

While in the car, Chloe restarted the conversation.

"So, you're in love with me."  
"Yes." He turned his head to her. "Truly, madly, deeply. Do you find it repulsive?"  
"Hmm, no. Why would I?"  
"I don't know, maybe because I haven't heard an answer yet."  
"You mean, do I feel the same way?"  
"Precisely."  
"I care about you a lot, that's for sure."  
"However…" He urged her to explain.  
"But I think I still need to sort out my feelings. You gonna be okay with that?"  
"Of course. No reason not to be. Anyway, if you would so kind to drop me off to Lux."  
"Alright."

* * *

Lucifer rode the elevator up to the penthouse and found Amenadiel on the couch.

"Ah! Just the angel I wanted to see. Here's your necklace, Mr. Favorite son. Now you can leave me alone. What are _you_ doing here, anyway?"

Amenadiel sighed.

"Maze told me you got your wings back."  
"Yes. It became quite handy, me being in the desert and all. Is there a question there, brother?"  
"I don't understand."  
"That makes two of us. Worry not. I will have Maze remove them."  
"No!" Amenadiel protested. "It's a gift, I think. You have, fulfilled your end of the deal, and more. So it must be."  
"Preposterous."

Lucifer grabbed a scotch and poured himself a drink. Why in the world would their Father reward him? What will He gain in all of this? The manipulative bastard was at it again.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it out of character for them? I just thought they'd banter for a bit, then get serious, and say stuff like that. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"So you're in love with me…"_  
 _"...Do you find it repulsive?"_  
 _"... I still need to sort out my feelings…you gonna be okay with that?"_  
 _"Of course."_

Chloe replayed their conversation in the car in her head, after she told him she needed time to think.

She's pretty sure he's somewhat disappointed, judging by how his lips formed into a thin line. The dropoff was quite awkward too. He was about to give her a quick hug, or a peck on the cheek (she thinks) but stopped himself midway and reached for the door instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Lucifer leaned slightly to level himself so that she could see his face.

"Goodnight, Detective."

A long sigh escaped his lips as he watched the taillights of her car disappear. He is convinced that he has gone completely insane for the woman. Apprehensive as he was due to the fact that she was placed in his path for some grand plan, he was seriously considering asking Him to turn him into a mere mortal, made just for her. If that's even possible. Not with his wings and all. And his reputation and whatnot. Though He is the Almighty, right?

 _What was that quote? Nothing is impossible with God? Hmm._

* * *

Lucifer wanted to be alone that night and wasn't expecting company, what with everyone being preoccupied. Maze is looking after Linda, Chloe with her spawn, etcetera.

But man, his big brother might have missed the memo, since he found him sitting on his couch, all broody. He returned Amenadiel's necklace and wanted to kick him out instantly, however, his brother had his way of dragging conversations. There was no way he was gonna leave without giving a piece of his mind.

 _Ugh._

Lucifer groaned inwardly. When his brother suggested that the wings were a gift, he immediately snorted and replied.

"Preposterous."  
"Why not, Luci? You did as He ask, even though it took a while."  
"I had to make a choice, brother. It had nothing to do with the deal. Mum was about to spew light everywhere and could have killed hundreds of people…"  
"And you saved them."  
"Correction. I only wanted to save the detective. And maybe the douche."

But Amenadiel wasn't having any of it. Lucifer's fingers fiddled nervously on his glass before he drank all of its contents and frowned at his brother.

"Really, Luci?" He said, unamused. Despite the devil's natural selfishness, he knew that Lucifer would do everything in his power to save as many lives as he could. See, if their mom exploded that day, should the Detective survive, she'd have had more questions, and Lucifer would not want to be pestered with that. In simpler words, it'll be hard to explain.

"Wouldn't you say it's a team effort? You did slow down time after all. You saved them, not me." Lucifer fought back.  
"But if you didn't talk to Mom, then slowing the time would be meaningless."  
"Thus, the tag team."

Lucifer grew anxious of the conversation. It was getting uncomfortable, because, he's the devil who doesn't give a damn if people died, maybe except for the ones he really cared about, and yet...

"Still, it was you who took the burden."  
"What the hell are you saying, Amenadiel?"  
"You saved not only the humans, but Heaven as well, and prevented an otherwise impending war. If our roles were reversed that day…"  
"Linda would have died."  
"Innocent lives would have been lost, chaos would have reigned, and all that shenanigans as you say. Luci, you saved everyone. You deserved to be rewarded."

Lucifer scoffed once again. When would his brother stop spewing nonsense already?

"Do I now, brother?"

He walked towards the couch and sat down across Amenadiel.

"If you must know, it wasn't my intention at all. I simply don't want…" He paused, conflicted somehow.  
"I am sorry, Lucifer. For standing idly when you were cast out."

Now he's confused more than ever that his brows creased. What just happened? Why is he suddenly apologizing?

"Brother, I think you need to get laid, _pronto_. You're talking rubbish, and quite frankly, you lost me on the part I don't even remember."

Amenadiel stood up and sighed as Lucifer followed his gaze.

"I mean it, Luci."

He watched the firstborn angel's retreating back and frowned once more. The elevator doors closed and now he's by himself for his much needed privacy.

The first fallen angel thought about upgrading the elevator with some high-end security features so no one uninvited could enter his home.

 _Bloody hell. Now I would have to think about that too. Where's distraction when you need one?_

* * *

Lucifer played a melody on his piano while he reminisced all the words he'd thrown at Chloe. It was embarrassing, really. The 'truly, madly, deeply' part - but he meant what he said. What was he expecting? Why was he expecting anything at all? Just because he told her about how he felt, doesn't mean she'll feel the same. Of course he knew that. It's just that, sense went out of the window whenever he mused about the future - their future together, if that's even possible.

 _Ridiculous._

He thought.

He then proceeded to play 'Heart and Soul', their first duet, and sang his heart out.

 _Heart and soul, I fell in love with you_  
 _Heart and soul_  
 _The way a fool would do, madly_  
 _Because you held me tight_  
 _And stole a kiss in the night_

 _Heart and soul, I begged to be adored_  
 _Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly_  
 _That magic night we kissed_  
 _There in the moon mist_

 _Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_  
 _Never before were mine so strangely willing_  
 _But now I see, what one embrace can do_  
 _Look at me, it's got me loving you madly_  
 _That little kiss you stole_  
 _Held all my heart and soul_

Another sigh before he shook his head and stood up. Maybe she'll come around someday. And even if she doesn't, for as long as she allows, (even more, perhaps), he will stay by her side.

 _Yeah, sounds about right._

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews and kudos :) I appreciate it very much.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, sounds about right._

He heard an applaud from behind as a familiar person made itself known. He was so immersed in the moment he hadn't felt any presence.

 _Bloody Hell! Or she can come around now, literally. I really should rethink that security feature. Not that I wouldn't let her in or something._

"Detective..? How long have you been standing there?"  
"Long enough. That was beautiful, Lucifer."

Lucifer exhaled.

"Yes, well. I was just sort of…" He stammered, clearly flustered. The devil should not get flustered at all. "...but, what brings you here? Isn't it too late for a new case?"  
"Not here for a case. I'm here for you."

 _Ah, those words again._

Lucifer walked around the bar and poured a drink on another glass and handed it to her, which she gladly accepted.

"Oh? Well, what can I do for you?"

He downed his drink and poured another shot. He really wished he could get inebriated out of his mind. He should totally get whatever drug that Nurse Kipsy injected him before. Although it only made him tipsy at most, still coherent.

"I was just thinking about what you said."  
"Very well. Shall we take a seat then?"

* * *

They sat on the couch side by side. He felt on edge, he didn't foresee this event, that she would show up the same day.

 _Well, not the same day, but at least the wee hours of the next day. Probably had Maze babysit the offspring or maybe left her with her ex. Trixie would have been a good distraction._

"What's the matter with you?"  
"Whatever do you mean, Detective?"  
"You're being fidgety."  
"Aren't I always?" He challenged.  
"Extra fidgety, then."  
"Fine." He conceded. Reluctant at first, he settled over telling her everything as promised.  
"Amenadiel was here a couple hours ago and blabbered about something, which is kind of unlikely, but also kind of sensible?"  
"Gee, could you be anymore vague?"

She rested her back on the couch and propped her right elbow on the edge as she listened to his every word.

"Ah, nevermind. I suppose you have further questions? Onwards with the interrogation then?"  
"I'll say it again, this is not an interrogation." She scoffed and continued. "When you went to Vegas and married that _exotic_ dancer Candy, were you, you know, already…?"  
"What? Already what?"  
"In love with me, that is."  
"Oh! No." He shook his head and placed his glass on the table.

Chloe's face fell and all she could utter was "Oh."

She averted her eyes for a second to re-think her follow up question, but was cut off by his next statement.

"...I was in love with you before that."  
"Oh." Her voice softer this time, when she replied.  
"Which is also the reason why I left. I mean, I know I told you I had to blow off some steam because I literally went to Hell and was tortured by my guilt. But there's more to that. Recently, I found out that you, Chloe, are a miracle."  
"I'm not following…" Her brows furrowed so he continued.  
"Amenadiel was sent by my Dad to bless John and Penelope Decker, many years ago because they couldn't conceive. And you are that blessing, Detective. Somehow, that prick," He pointed above. "Knew I would eventually leave Hell and meet you in the process. So I was wary of you because I wasn't sure if it's real - the feelings I had for you. Because I thought you lost your immunity to my charms. Then when those teens were saved and you embraced me, genuinely shaken yet relieved that I was otherwise unharmed, I felt it was real. The dilemma here is that, it's not real for you - in the sense that you have no control over your feelings. You were being used, and that's what kills me, also literally speaking."  
"You lost me."

Lucifer groaned. This is starting to get complicated and difficult even. He took her hand in his and held it tightly.

"You are drawn to me because He willed it. It was part of a grand scheme to force me to do His liking."

Chloe saw his eyes glistened, like he was on the verge of tears, but stubbornly held them back. Maybe he thought that tears were a sign of weakness?

"So you're saying I don't have free will?"  
"I don't know. Maybe." Frustration evident in his voice as he released her hands.  
"And you think that whatever I felt for you, or what I'm feeling for you right now, is fake? Is that it?"  
"I didn't want to put it that way, but short answer is 'yes'." He paused when he realized her words. "So you _do_ feel something for me?"  
"Yeah. Annoyance,frustration, anger," She pursed her lips and shrugged. "But I admire you. I admire your honesty, although you withheld a lot,"  
"For a good reason."  
"And I like you and accept you. For all that you are. I don't care if you're the actual devil. You're the same Lucifer Morningstar, the arrogant club owner and civilian consultant of LAPD, my partner. Maybe something more."

She held out her hand and touched his face and smiled.

"In other words, I am in love with you too."

The devil is officially stumped at this point, having found out that it was not an unrequited love, and that made his heart full. So, it may be unbecoming of him, but he let the tears flow freely, while his lips trembled along with it. He bared his soul tonight.

"Lucifer?"  
"I know this is a tad embarrassing but, I couldn't help myself. It's been so long, you have no idea."  
"Come here."

She let him rest his chin on her shoulders and soothed his back. She would probably tease him one day, but for now, he needed a shoulder to cry on.

More questions will have to be answered later on, although she's pretty sure they're headed for the right direction. Now that he finally let his walls come down, this time will definitely be different. They can finally move forward.

Forward to whatever the future may bring.

* * *

 **A/N: And I'm done! Thank you so much for reading my story. Have a great day ahead!**


End file.
